


Coordinate Your Gays

by transboykobrakid (Lucipoo)



Series: Youth Group is Wild [12]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: COORDINATE YOUR GAYS, F/F, M/M, Multi, i finally finished this jeff and charise will be so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucipoo/pseuds/transboykobrakid
Summary: “Does bleaching hurt?” Mikey asked, looking at the box, “Gee said it stings a lot whenever she does it.”Pete shrugged and put two other boxes in the basket, “Sorta, it probably also depends on the person. But it usually doesn't hurt for longer than a few minutes, so you should be fine.”





	Coordinate Your Gays

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED THIS AHABJSKL this took way too long to complete considering its less than 2k words long but w/e i have depression im allowed 
> 
> but anyways this was thought up while i was hanging out w jeff (frankiesin on here and @officiallindaignarro on tumblr) and my sister charise (@vesperfiend on tumblr) and we were sitting on his carpet and for some reason started yelling "coordinate your gays" ? i cant remember exactly what was happening but we yelled that at some point
> 
> anyways yall should read jeffs fic theyre gr8 altho i havent read all them yet (currently working on NOHIC) but hes a good writer and a good friend so yall should check his shit out
> 
> anyways hope yall enjoy :^)

Pete, Mikey, and Josh were all sitting together on Pete’s bed. Mikey was laying next to Pete, who was sitting up with Josh's head in his lap. He was petting Josh's hair, talking about how he needed to dye his hair again, since it was beginning to fade.

“Hey, Josh, you should dye your hair pink too,” Pete said, grinning down at Josh, “Then we’d match.”

“But then I’d be left out,” Mikey said, pouting up at Pete.

“You can do it too, babe!”

Josh laughed, “You know how gay it’d be if we had matching hair?”

“Exactly!” Pete exclaimed, “C’mon, let's all dye our hair pink! It'll be so amazing, we'll be all coordinated and shit.”

Mikey sat up, grinning at Pete and saying, “I’m down for that, I’ve always been curious as to how I’d look with brightly colored hair.”

Josh sat up too, turning to face Pete as he said, “I guess that's final, we're gonna have matching hair colors.”

\----------

Josh followed Pete as he dragged Mikey and Josh down the aisle at Walmart, talking enthusiastically about how great Mikey and Josh would look with pink hair. A lady gave Pete a weird look, but Josh was pretty sure he didn't notice. If he had, he most likely just didn't care.

“Do you also use Splat when you dye your hair?” Pete asked Josh, as he scanned the shelves for the pink dye he needed.

“Yup,” Josh replied, picking up the box and throwing it into the basket that Mikey was holding, “It's the most convenient, to be honest.”

“Does bleaching hurt?” Mikey asked, looking at the box, “Gee said it stings a lot whenever she does it.”

Pete shrugged and put two other boxes in the basket, “Sorta, it probably also depends on the person. But it usually doesn't hurt for longer than a few minutes, so you should be fine.”

“Okay, cool,” Mikey smiled, “This is gonna be great.”

“Mikeyy you’re gonna look so cute with pink hair,” Pete grinned, leaning up to kiss Mikey's cheek.

“Guys, we should buy snacks too,” Josh said, “I’ve been wanting pizza rolls for what feels like years.”

Pete laughs, “We will get you pizza rolls, babe.”

“Good!” Josh grinned.

\----------

They were at Josh's house now, Mikey and Pete sitting on Josh's bed as Pete put the bleach in Mikey's hair. Josh was watching them out of the corner of his eye from the floor, where he was sitting near his mirror to put his own dye in.

“I can't believe I'm dyeing my hair,” Mikey said for the hundredth time, “This is gonna be so weird. I'm so excited to see it.”

Josh turned to look at Mikey completely, “You're gonna look so good, babe.”

“You think?” Mikey asked, grinning down at Josh.

“I agree with Josh,” Pete said, “You're gonna look awesome.”

Josh turned back to the mirror and continued putting the dye in his hair, “Y’know, people are probably gonna suspect something is up when all three of us have matching hair color.”

“They already know we're all really close,” Pete pointed out, “They could just think it's a weird impulsive thing we did at a sleepover.”

“Pete, that's basically exactly what it is,” Mikey laughed.

“Yeah, but they won't know the gay part of it.”

“Dude, they already know you and Mikey are a thing, I really doubt they're gonna take long to figure out I'm also a part of that whole thing,” Josh said, only partially focused on what Pete and Mikey were saying. He got very into dyeing his hair.

Pete flicked a cap at the back of Josh's head, saying, “Shush, don't ruin this.”

“To be fair, they might now figure it out. How many people at church would actually think of healthy polyamory as an option?” Mikey pointed out.

Josh hummed, saying, “That's true, they definitely wouldn't think of that.”

Right then, Ashley walked in the room, Josh noticing right away that her hair was a bleach blond.

“Ashley! You changed your hair!” Pete said excitedly.

Ashley laughed, “Well, you guys are too. Are you all dyeing your hair the same color? That's adorable, and kinda fuckin’ hilarious ‘cause Lynn and I just both bleached our hair at the same time. We like Skyped while we did it and everything.”

“That's adorable!” Josh grinned, “How long ago was that?”

“About a day or two? I dunno, but I also put this like, deep conditioning hair mask on my hair, and now it's soft as shit. Come feel it, it's so amazing,” Ashley leaned down and put her head in Josh's face, making him touch her hair.

“Holy shit, that is soft,” Josh laughed, “What did you use? I think my hair needs that.”

“So does mine,” Pete said from the bed, “Too many years of bleaching and straightening my hair have ruined it permanently.”

“Same, except the bleaching part,” Mikey said, then added, “Well, the bleaching part now.”

“Welcome to the club of severely damaged hair, babe,” Josh laughed.

“Hey, do you guys mind if I facetime Lynn? Since it does not seem like we're gonna be practicing any time soon, and I miss my girlfriends face,” Ashley asked, sitting down on the bed.

“Yeah, go for it,” Pete replied, “There's no reason why you shouldn't.”

“Awesome! I'll call her!”

Josh turned back towards the mirror to finish putting the dye in his hair, already almost done since his hair wasn't too long. He heard Ashley say, “Hey babe!” followed by Mikey and Pete saying their own hello’s to Lynn. Ashley leaned off the bed and shoved her phone in Josh's face, saying, “Say hi to my girlfriend!”

Josh laughed and rolled his eyes, saying, “Hey, Lynn,” while still looking at the mirror.

“I can't believe you're not looking at me, Josh. You're being very rude,” Lynn teased, her voice slightly warped from the video quality.

Josh looked at the phone and replied, “I was busy, thank you very much. But you happy now?”

“Very much so!” Lynn said with a grin, before Ashley took the phone away from Josh.

“So what are those three up to? Like, why are they all dyeing their hair?” Lynn asked.

“Coordinate your gays!” Pete yelled in reply, accidentally spilling bleach on Josh's bed.

“What?” Lynn asked, sounding more confused.

“Coordinate your gays,” Mikey said matter of factly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ashley rolled her eyes, explaining, “What these fools are trying to get at, is the three of them are dyeing their hair matching colors so they're coordinated. Hence ‘coordinate your gays.’”

“Oh! So what we did?” Lynn asked.

“Yup, exactly what we did. Except they're going pink.”

“Pink? That's awesome!” Lynn exclaimed, “You gotta send me pictures when they're done with that!”

“Don't worry,” Pete responded, “We'll make Ashley take lots of gay photos of us being gay and having matching bright pink hair.”

“That sounds very gay,”

“It is gay!” Mikey yelled out, starting to bounce excitedly while Pete dyed his hair. Josh briefly got distracted staring at him, since he was just so fucking cute. This really was all too much for him, his poor queer heart couldn't handle it.

“So how's the band stuff working for you?” Lynn asked as Ashley laid back on the bed.

“It's fun, so far we've basically only done covers, but Pete keeps claiming he's working on some original music,” Ashley replied, “I don't believe him though, so I'm working on writing music too.”

“Well hey, nothing wrong with two writers.”

“Except Mikey also apparently is writing music, so we're gonna have to brawl at some point,” Pete said.

“Awh, but we love each other,” Mikey said, pouting overdramatically.

Pete kissed Mikey's cheek, saying, “It's okay, I'll protect you babe.”

The rest of the night was spent like that, the four of them sitting in Josh's room until they were finished dyeing each others hair. Ashley at one point stared at the hair dye Pete was using, looking like she wanted to dye her hair again. Pete had to point out that she wouldn't match Lynn anymore if she dyed her hair pink, which than made her change her tune quickly.

“I might like dyeing my hair a lot,” She daid, “But I can't not be gay. That'd be terrible. Plus, it'd look like a band thing, instead of a ‘you three are fucking gay’ thing.”

“Exactly, so don't steal my dye,” Pete replied, moving the dye further away from Ashley.

When Mikey finished washing out his hair, Josh couldn't help tackling him on the bed and yelling about how cute he is. Pete them joined him, and Ashley decided now was a good time to leave them alone.

“I don't wanna accidentally get dragged into your relationship,” Sheexplained, “You already have enough of a collection, I’m fine with just Lynn.”

“Awh, but the more the merrier, Ash,” Josh said with a grin.

“Shut up, gay.”

“Why are you talking to yourself?” Mikey said, faking confusion.

Ashley rolled her eyes and got up off the bed, flipping Mikey off as she said, “See you all next practice, whenever that will be.”

“Maybe we'll even practice next time!” Pete said with a grin.

“Sounds fake,” Josh said, “Too unrealistic.”

After Ashley left, Josh's mom came inside and immediately decided it'd be a fantastic idea to make the three boys do an impromptu photoshoot to show off their new hair colors. She also decided that they had to be overly romantic in most of the pictures, because it “really showed the meaning behind the colors.” Josh didn't even care, he liked having all these pictures with him, Mikey, and Pete. It made their relationship seem that much more real, even if it was pretty fucking real before. Just something about seeing pictures of them being romantic with each other really cemented it all.

Pete and Mikey stayed the night, and Josh spent the whole time combing through Mikey's hair and telling him that he should of dyed it forever ago.

“I would have, but I was scared it'd look bad,” Mikey replied, his head resting on Josh's chest as he ran his fingers through Mikey's hair.

“Babe, you could never look back,” Pete said, moving closer to kiss Mikey softly. Josh felt so fucking lucky in that moment, having two wonderful boys resting on his chest, being lucky enough to get to call them his. He couldn't be happier, everything about them was so wonderful, everything about this situation.

The three of them fell asleep like that, wrapped up in each other and feeling absolutely wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> as always feel free to leave comments/kudos and to hmu on tumblr (@bisexualbertmccracken), twitter (@Allegrcat), instagram (artsy_vampire), and/or snapchat (artsy_vampire)!
> 
> have a nice day!


End file.
